


Jail Time

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: Smutty One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Harry is bored in jail, when a handsome police officer drops by to visit him.





	Jail Time

Harry scowled as a knock sounded on the metal door. The small window slid open and brown eyes appeared. Harry snorted, all the police officers had come to look at him. He raised his head in defiance. They could look all they wanted to, he didn’t give a damn.

It wasn't every day that a spoiled rich brat, like him, ended up sitting in a police cell on an attempted murder charge.

The small window slammed shut again and Harry snorted. A few of the female officers had slipped into his cell, and he had turned them all down. A simple ‘grow a dick bitch,’ sending them running.

The heavy metal door opened, and a male officer walked in. He was tall and slim. A sharp, well-defined face. The man looked practically royal. He closed the door with a thud.

Curious, Harry unfolded his legs from the lotus position he had been sitting in. “Did ya want something?” Harry lowered his gaze to the obvious bulge in the man’s trousers. Harry opened his legs, smirking.

Harry knew what men like this wanted, had known since his Science teacher had kept him back for extra lessons when he was 16. Older men liked pretty young boys, it made them feel powerful to have someone so young and pretty in their arms. It didn't hurt, Harry either. Older men liked giving gifts and, money. Not that Harry needed money, his family had money. More money than he could ever spend in a lifetime. It was nice though, to be spoiled by someone, that wasn't a Potter.

Once he had the older men paying for things he wanted, he was the one in control. It was also what had got him into this mess in the first place.

The man watched hungrily, his brown eyes transfixed on Harry. He ran a hand down his front slowly, cupping his own bulge; squeezing his dick through his jeans. The man's breath hitched, a wet tongue coming out to lick dry lips.

Harry slowly unzipped his jeans, pulling down his underwear, exposing his cock. “I hope you’re better shag than you are a police officer.”

The man all but threw himself at him, pinning Harry down and shoving his jeans down around his ankles.

"I will be the best fuck you ever had, you little ponce." The man forced him onto his front, hands pushing his cheeks apart.

Harry felt the globs of spit hitting his hole and new this was going to be rough. He tried to open his legs as wide as he could but was restricted by the jeans being bundled up around his ankles.

A finger penetrated his hole, and he hissed as the burn. A second and third finger quickly joined the first and Harry felt them stretch him open. He grunted. Face down on the pathetic plastic bed, all he could do was moan at the sensations. Never, had he been dry fucked before. He always insisted on the best luxury lubes money could buy. The fingers were removed and the silence, all Harry could do was wait.

The man shifted, the sound of a zipper being undone filling the air before the blunt head butted against his hole. Carefully, Harry moved his arms, bracing his forearms against the lumpy plastic mattress.

The cock head pushed against his hole, Harry's tight arse resisted for a moment, before finally allowing the new cock entry. They both moaned at the feeling of the cock sliding home. The cock felt wider and thicker than Harry was used to, it burned his insides, making him whimper.

"That's right, you little shit. You posh boys love real cock." The man wrapped a hand around Harry's neck and squeezed. Breathless, Harry could only moan in agreement.

The thrusts were short, sharp and _deep._ The man knew how to use his cock. Harry raised his arse, needing to feel more of the cock filling his arse. The man laughed darkly at Harry's neediness. The man's other hand gripped Harry's hip, pulling the boy closer to the crooked cop. There would be one hell of a bruise once this was over, Harry thought to himself.

The man’s thrusts were hurried, and Harry found himself struggling to keep up and meet every thrust with one of his own. Harry had never been one of one night stands, because there was no benefit for him in them. He wasn’t rewarded with money or attention, though if they could fuck half as good as this it might be worth giving one night stands a go.

Harry’s breath hitched as the man reached under him and grabbed his dick, roughly jerking him off. Harry moaned at the touch, he didn’t last long, coming quickly after a few firm strokes.

The man swore above him, driving into him a final time and came, filling Harry completely.

The older man collapsed on top of Harry, muttering darkly about rich spoilt brats and Harry let out a feebie giggle at the absurdity of the situation. Who could ever have guessed that being buggered by a working class cop could’ve ever been so thrilling?

Harry sighed as the man slipped out from him and moved off the small bed. Sitting up Harry ran a shakily had through his messy hair. “I should get arrested more often.”

“Assuming you get off this charge, you little shit.”

Harry laughed, letting his head fall back with joy. “My parents will post bail and the charges will get dropped. No one has the balls to formally charge the country’s most powerful family with anything.”

As if on cue, someone knocked on the cell door. “Get ready to go, Potter!” The disgruntled voice called through the steel door. Harry smirked.

The cop scowled as he finished re-dressing. Smoothing down his uniform he glared at Harry’s cocky grin. “One day, money isn’t going to save your ass.”

“Maybe.” Harry shrugged not caring. He straightened his shirt and smoothed down his jeans, making sure no evidence of his recent activities was visible.

“I’m sure the press would love to know you’d shag a cop.” Harry could feel the man’s intense brown eyes burn into him, watching his every move.

“I’m sure your bosses would love it if I gave a detailed description to the press of you,” Harry winked “Now, go tell your boss I’m ready and he better apologise for locking me up in the first place.”

The man glared, but opened the cell door and left, making sure to slam the door closed behind him.

Harry walked calmly to his car as the press swarmed around him, taking pictures and asking questions. He ignored them all and slipped in to the front seat of the Porsche. Pulling out his phone, he smirked at the most recent text.

 ** _Until next time, you kinky little shit. TR._** Harry dropped the phone into the empty seat next to him and started the engine with a smile. Until next time, indeed.


End file.
